Waiting
by EyesPaintedBlack
Summary: Fred and Angelina figure something out during their 7th year. Rated T just to be safe [and maybe for later chapters]. R&R!
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh.

**i.**

**Angelina's POV**

We always spent our Friday nights on the Quidditch pitch, Fred and I. We'd drink our stolen Firewhiskey and smoke our Muggle cigarettes. And then, when we think we've had enough to drink, we'd lie down on the grass and look up at the stars. We'd tell each other our thoughts, our secrets (the ones we were willing to tell), and our dreams. We've been doing this since our fifth year at Hogwarts. The smoking and the drinking didn't come 'til sixth year. Now was our seventh and final year at the School of Magic. It's been two bloody years now, two years of secret Friday nights with just him and no one else, not even his twin, George.

Sometimes, when we've drunk too much, we'd fall asleep on the grass. We'd wake up the next morning with me in his arms, his nose snuggled in my braided hair. I loved those mornings. He would silently play with my hair, and give me soft kisses on the lips; the kind of kisses you could feel right under your navel. We would kiss and pretend it meant something more. Well, he did. I felt something in those kisses of his. My body, my whole fucking body, would tremble at his touch. I was madly in love with Fred Weasley. And he was too damn thick to know it.

No one knows. Not even the other girls in the Quidditch team, my best friends. It's my secret to keep.

But, I did confess my secret last night.

Fred was passed out, drunk, while I was completely sober (well, maybe just a little bit tipsy). I was taking a drag out of my cigarette and I looked over at him. He was so beautiful. His lips were parted slightly, and his flaming red hair was covering half of his face. That nose of his, so perfectly pointed. The moon shone on his freckles just so, it made his whole face shine. I stubbed out my cigarette in the grass and laid down on the blanket beside him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. I put my right hand over mine to see if our hearts were synchronized. They were. My eyes were drooping from tiredness and lack of sleep (and maybe from the alcohol I'd had earlier that night). But before I closed them, I whispered into his left chest, "Fred Weasley, I love you."

**Fred's POV**

I heard her say it last night. She thought I was asleep, I guess. I mean, I was pretty wasted, but a short nap always sobers me up. We were lying down on the blanket we'd brought so our uniforms wouldn't get any grass stains on them. (You wouldn't want to walk into school the next morning with grass stains on your shirt and you hair disheveled. People tend to get ideas, and news travels fast in Hogwarts.) When she put her head on my chest, I woke up. But I loved the feeling of her there, so I didn't move. And the breeze was bringing her scent (vanilla) over to me, and it was more intoxicating than 500 bottles of Firewhiskey. She had said, "Fred Weasley, I love you." And then she was sound asleep.

I brought my right hand up and rubbed her back affectionately while my left played with her braids. Then I softly said (so I wouldn't wake her), "I love you too, Angelina Johnson."

I honestly do, too. I mean, she's perfect! She's beautiful, she's smart, she's a very good Chaser, and she laughs at all my jokes. I mean, sometimes, I know my jokes are stupid. But it always makes her laugh. Merlin, her laugh. It started in her belly and slowly makes its way up her throat and it comes out tinkling like bells. Her laugh makes me feel so warm inside, I'm not even kidding (and that's saying something).

It's our last year at this school. I've been in love with her since our first night out on the pitch. I have to tell her my secret soon. This year, we'll graduate and go our separate ways. I can't even fathom what it'll be like with Angel gone. I'll have to tell her, or I'll lose her forever.

**Angelina's POV**

Fred's been acting strange. No, it's not a hangover. It's like, whenever I try to talk to him, it would seem like he's thinking of something else. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me! Frankly, he was being an arse and I wasn't appreciating it, so I stormed off to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

I later found out that it was a Hogsmeade weekend (by way of Katie, who was gushing about Lee who asked her to go with him this morning in the common room), and I really didn't feel like going. I've been there plenty of times before, and frankly, I was getting tired of it. I was making my way up to the Gryffindor tower when he stopped me.

"Hey Angel, let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Oh you're talking to me now? Well, I really don't want to," I turned around and took a step when he held onto my arm.

"C'mon Angie, please? I have to tell you something."

"And you can't tell me here?" he was starting to annoy me.

"No. Please?"

He did that puppy dog thing. And I could never deny him when he does that. I mean, he is so cute when he does it! His big blue eyes, that quivering bottom lip, those fake tears, oh bloody hell.

I made my way down the steps, leaving him behind. I tightened the scarf around my neck and turned around to look at him.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, right. Let's go," he offered me his hand and I took it.. We walked to Hogsmeade like that, hand in hand.

**Fred's POV**

I had a killer hangover this morning. But it's alright, I managed to get my hands on George's anti-hangover potion. The mere taste of that potion makes me want to quit drinking, but I always end up drinking anyways.

When I entered the common room, Angie walked up to me and started talking. It was mostly about Quidditch and how much she detested that Umbridge woman. I wasn't even paying attention. I was thinking of how I could sneak in "I love you" into the conversation when my eyes locked onto the bulletin board behind her. Of course! Today was a Hogsmeade Saturday! I'll tell her then, today. But before I could, she said something about me being an arse and she stormed off. I was going to chase after her, but George called me over. And I know better than to ignore George, and I've got the scar to prove it.

I caught up with her again much later. George and I had just planted some dungbombs outside that Umbridge toad's office when I saw her making her way towards the tower. I ran after her and stopped her from going any further. When I asked if she wanted to go to the town, she refused. I had to resort to the old puppy dog routine, and as usual, she bought it.

We held hands along the way, and I noticed how perfectly her hand fit in mine. I don't know how to describe it. Our fingers were interlaced, and unlike with other girls, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I could even feel the callouses on her fingers from playing Quidditch and gripping the handle of her broomstick. I thought it was very sexy.

We didn't take our usual shortcut, I wanted to walk with her a little bit longer. This annoyed her a little bit, but she didn't say anything. But pretty soon, we found ourselves in Hogsmeade.

"Hey Angel, let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer."

"Sure. But if it's crowded, we're going back to Hogwarts and get butterbeer from the kitchens instead."

"Alright," I grinned.

We made our way to the pub and sure enough, it was crowded. I looked at her, and she looked back up at me with a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

"Well Mr. Weasley?"

"Back to Hogwarts it is," I said with a (faked) defeated sigh, and turned around.

As I was leading her back to the castle, it started snowing. I stopped in my tracks, making her stop too. I noticed that we were still holding hands, so I made to hold the other one too. Surprisingly, she let me. So now we were facing each other, in the snow, with nobody around us.

"Angel, I have to tell you something. I was going to tell you at the pub, but I guess here is better."

A worried expression appeared in her eyes, "What is it Fred?"

"I know you must've thought I was passed out last night…"

"Oh Merlin, you didn't Fred…"

"Shh, hear me out first. Well, I was, until you put your head on my chest. I know for sure I wasn't dreaming, but I heard you say 'I love you'. And I want you to know that it doesn't bother me at all," she looked like she didn't know whether to scream at me or throw something or cry.

"Well, you fell asleep. So I never got the chance to say it back."

"Say what back?" I inched closer to her.

"I love you too Angel."

Her mouth was opening and closing, and she had tears forming in her eyes so I took that as a chance to say more.

"Angel, I've loved you since our first Friday night together. I mean, before that, you were just a really good friend. But after that night, I was just completely head over heels in love with you. And I couldn't tell you anything. I didn't know how you would react. When I asked you to go with me to the Yule Ball last year, it wasn't because we were just friends. No, I wanted to start something with you, but I chickened out in the last minute. I'm pathetic, huh?" I looked at her and brushed away a snowflake that was caught in her eyelashes.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say, 'I want to be yours forever, Fred Weasley,'" I grinned. By now, I had my arms around her and her hands were on my chest.

She giggled, "Alright. I'll be yours. Forever." She hugged my neck, her lips were centimeters away from mine.

I kissed her, and this time (unlike our other kisses) I didn't hold back. I let out all of my passion for her in that kiss. And at that moment, I realized that it was a good thing I had waited this long.


	2. Revelations

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks to Ashleigh, TeahWeah, Pretzel, and Akkiejj for reviewing! Those made my day, seriously. Ok, read on! And keep those reviews comin! I'd gladly accept constructive criticism, too.

**ii. **

**Fred's POV**

"Angel?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Remember fifth year?"

"No I don't," I bet she rolled her eyes, "Of course, Fred. I do. Why?"

We were in our Cove in the Forbidden Forest. It was littered with our empty whiskey and butterbeer bottles and flattened cigarette butts. It was a mess, but it was our little Cove, and we loved its privacy. We figured that no one would ever find our Cove, so we never bothered cleaning up. It's a beautiful little cove, too. There was an opening at the "ceiling" so we could stargaze. There used to be bats, but ever since we started coming here, they never returned. We brought some old lanterns that we "borrowed" from Filch for lighting. Our Cove was romantic, secluded and perfect. We discovered it last year during the Yule Ball when we were trying to see the Beauxbatons' winged horses up close. We had seen Madam Maxime going towards us, and since we didn't want to get caught, we made a run for it and ended up in our Cove.

I had conjured up a mattress and we were laying on it, looking up at the stars. Well, _she_ was looking at the stars. I was looking at _her. _Her head was on my right arm, my right hand caressing her shoulder. To tell you the truth, my arm was dead asleep and my fingers were starting to tingle. I hate the feeling of the blood rushing back to the blocked veins, but I loved having her body resting against mine even more, so I let it be. Oh, the sacrifices you have to make…

"Remember our first time, Angel?"

It was right in this little Cove. We were pretty drunk, and I think that might've helped a bit. It was quick and awkward. Emphasis on awkward.

"Yeah. That was a blast," she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Are you being sarcastic, love?"

"Only if you want me to be," she looked up at me and winked. I swear, my stomach did so many flips, I felt like I drank a gallon of love potion. Love potions! Must tell George of brilliant love potion plan for joke shop.

"Remember how I asked you if it was your first time and you said yes?"

"What are you playing at, Weasley?" she threw her empty bottle away and I heard it smash against the wall.

"And then you asked me if it was mine, and I said no?" I was looking straight ahead, I was trying to pick the right words.

"Uh-huh…" she propped herself up on her left arm, her hand cupping her face. She was drawing little circles on my bare chest.

"I lied."

She stopped and let her head fall off her hand, "What?" She didn't sound angry, her voice was only above a whisper. So far so good, Fred.

"You know how I was dating that Ravenclaw girl a month before right?" She nodded, looking at me intently. "Yeah, and she spread some rumor of how I was so good at persuading her into bed. She's not right in the head, that one. I dumped her two days after that rumor started, remember?"

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing something about that. But why didn't you deny it?" She twisted around so she was hugging me. Her bare skin against mine was wreaking havoc on my perverted teenage mind.

"Ego boost. Only George knew the truth. So really, I was a virgin until that night with you," I faced her. I wanted to see her reaction.

"Wow," was all she said. Honestly! Sometimes, you could never get Angelina to shut up no matter how hard you tried. That night, I wanted her to say something more than just 'wow'. I felt disappointed when she slowly rolled off the mattress (bringing the blanket with her, exposing a very naked me to the whole forest) and started collecting her clothes from the floor.

She draped her cloak around her shoulders and turned around to face me. (She had given me back the blanket, thank Merlin, it was getting cold.)

"No wonder you were stammering so hard on the contraceptive charm," she was smirking! Crazy little evil woman…

I chuckled, "Yeah. George taught me that. I was so damn nervous. Plus, I was drunk. But still, we managed to do the deed without any complications."

She was laughing by now, "'Without any complications'? Sure, I was drunk, and the details are a bit hazy. But certainly it had some complications! Wait. How does George know? He hasn't done it with Alicia has he?"

"I don't know about Alicia, but I do know of this other girl... Hey! Like I said, I was drunk. Just blame the complications on that."

She scoffed and threw all of my clothes at me, my shoe hitting my head. I love her and her pinpoint accuracy.

**Angelina's POV**

He was a virgin! Unbelievable. Well, at least he chose to share it with me, I guess. But still! Why did he have to lie about that? Should I be making a big deal about this? Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I'm just making a fuss over this. Yes, that's it. No big deal.

On the way back to the castle, Fred suddenly spun me around and took my hand. We started slow-dancing under the stars. It sounds romantic, doesn't it? If we were completely sober, yes, it would've been. But we were giggling and making faces at each other and stepping on each others' toes.

He dipped me down low, and looked deep into my hazel eyes. _Oh Merlin._ He was slowly closing the gap between our lips, and I felt his left hand slowly go down my arm and rest on my side. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned in for a kiss.

Then he started tickling me mercilessly.

I squealed and hit him on the chest, making him lose his grip and dropping me. I pulled him down with me and he ended up on top of me. I didn't bother pushing him off, and he didn't get up. I think I might've landed on a rock, because my bum hurt afterwards. Leave it up to Fred to mess up something like that.

"You are wild," I whispered into his ear.

"You're pretty wild yourself," his lips tickled my cheek. I got goose pimples all over my body.

"Well, doesn't this feel familiar?" I said with a smirk.

"Only if I shift my body this way and if I pin you down like this and if you were completely naked, then yes.It would be familiar," he repositioned himself on top of me. I could've stayed like that forever.

"Let's go back to the Cove, Angel. I don't think I'm quite done yet," he snuggled his face against my collarbone. He started blinking, his long eyelashes tickling me, making me giggle like a loon. He always does that, he knows it drives me insane.

"I don't know. The sun will be out soon," I twirled his bright flaming red hair with my fingers.

"C'mon, love. You know you want to," he started kissing my collarbone and slowly moved up my neck with his butterfly kisses. With him on top of me like that, my hormones started screaming that I go back to the Cove. Of course, I obliged.

"Get off me," I poked his side. He squirmed, his erection hitting my thigh. _Oh Merlin, Fred. _

"No." He can be so stubborn sometimes. He had started nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Then how do you expect me to get to the Cove with you on top of me like this?" As soon as I said 'the Cove' he was up and helping me up onto my feet. Hormonal teenage boys and their fantasies…

He grinned and picked me up, carrying me bridal-style all the way back to the Cove.


	3. Desertion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Damn it.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like this story, this is my baby.

Just Angelina's POV for this one. The next one will be Fred's. I think this'll be a 5 chapter story (maybe). Oh, beware of mild swearing in this one.

R&R!

**iii.**

I am a mess. I am drunk, my team is losing, my grades are faltering, I have a headache, and the love of my life deserted me.

That's right. You heard me. Fred fucking Weasley deserted me. Left me, just like that. With his twin brother, George, last month.

They got themselves, along with Potter, banned from Quidditch because they turned Malfoy into a punching bag (Malfoy deserved every second of it, that sorry ass loser). Well, George and Harry did. I held Fred back (Katie and Alicia helped, thank Merlin. I couldn't handle Fred's weight by myself. I was trying to divert Fred's attention back to me, but even I knew that was impossible). I didn't want him to get in any trouble. Hah. But that evil bitch, Umbridge, banned him from the sport anyways. So I lost my two beaters and my seeker. That's why we're losing.

Him and George couldn't take it anymore. Getting banned was like their signal to leave. Besides, Dumbledore was gone. They felt that their stupid little joke shop would keep them alive. So they bailed. They mounted their bloody broomsticks and flew off into the bloody sunset.

And the worst part is I knew he was leaving. And I let him go. He told me his plans the night before he left. Right here, in our Cove. I could remember it like it was yesterday.

We had just finished having sex, and we were taking slow drags out of the same cigarette. We usually have quiet moments after we do it, but Fred was different that night. Sure, I could always feel his passion during sex, but that night, it was like it would be our last. It was like he was taking his time. Like he was savoring the moment. It was odd, but I didn't care. We were usually fast, we never went past an hour. I don't know, maybe because I didn't have my watch with me, but it felt much longer.

I offered him the cigarette and he shook his head no. I shrugged, he never was a big smoker anyways. He then broke the silence.

"Angel, tell me you won't freak out." He said it so slowly, almost like he was still thinking of what to say.

I threw the cigarette butt away. I knew at once that the conversation would be serious, and that I needed to pay attention. Fred was never serious, so I turned to face him.

"Alright."

"Say it."

"I won't freak out, Fred."

"I want you to make a promise."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"This is going to hurt you, and I want you know that it's not your fault. It's never your fault."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tears had started to form in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, I never cry in front of people. Not even Fred.

"No, baby. Never. It's just that, George and I can't stand it here anymore. So we're leaving."

Leaving! I sat up, breaking away from his embrace. The tears I was holding back started rushing down my face.

"You're leaving? Why? I mean, yeah Umbridge is horrible, but you just can't run away from your problems, Fred! What about N.E.W.T.s? It's not that far away! Fred, this is our last year! What will your mother say? She won't let you back into your house, that's for sure."

I felt him shift around (I still wasn't looking at him. I was furious). He sighed.

"Don't bring my mother into this. George and I won't be taking N.E.W.T.s. Everybody knows we won't pass those. Hell, even you know that. We just don't want to waste our lives here. Getting banned from Quidditch was just the last straw. And besides, we have enough money to start our joke shop in Diagon Alley…"

"You're leaving for a fucking joke shop! Merlin, Fred!" my throat was hoarse, and my breathing was shallow. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Angel. You sound like my mother," I turned around to glare at him, and the smirk on his face was immediately gone.

"Don't. Fred. Just… just go. Ok? Just leave me alone. That's what you're planning on doing anyways."

I felt the mattress' weight shift over. I heard a heavy sigh coming from his direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him pulling his pants up. He was actually leaving me. I broke down, sobbing. He rushed over to my side and tried to embrace me.

"Don't touch me! Merlin, Fred. Don't I mean anything to you? Can't you stay for me? Do you… do you even love me?" I was frustrated. I was hugging the blanket around my shaking body.

"Oh Angel, you know I do. I love you. I thought you'd understand, Angel. You mean the world to me…"

"Then stay! Stay if I mean the whole damn world to you. Just stop talking Fred. You're making it worse."

He made out to hold me again, and this time, I let him. He gently rocked me back and forth, making soothing sounds and rubbing my back, like he was consoling a child with a scraped knee instead of a heartbroken teenage girl.

"Can I go with you and George?" I had calmed down a bit, but I was still devastated.

"I want you to. Merlin knows I do. But Angie, you are too smart to be a drop-out. I don't want you wasting your future just to be with me."

"Fred, are you that stupid? Can't you tell that you're _my_ future?"

"Oh Angel. Just promise me."

"What, Fred? Promise you what?"

"That you'll stay here in Hogwarts and finish your seventh year," I opened my mouth to protest but he spoke before I could, "You already promised me twice. Please, Angel."

"Promises are made to be broken."

"Don't break this one. I know you, Angelina. You'll regret it later on if you left with us and you'll blame it on me and George," I nodded. What he was saying was true.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

I started crying again. He gently cupped my face. He turned my head soI could look at him, his thumb wiping away my tears. He leaned in to kiss me, and I desperately returned it.

"Hold me, Fred. Hold onto me forever."

"I will."

"Let's just stay here. For the night."

"Ok."

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you more, Angelina."


	4. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them. 'Cept for Jenny. I own her.

**iv. Surprises**

George made me take a break. He said I looked stressed and tired, so he sent me to the backroom so I could have a cup of tea. But I'm not in the backroom. I'm outside, smoking the rest of my pack for the day. I've been smoking a lot ever since I left Hogwarts.

We started our business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. Merlin, our own business. And a successful one at that. But why do I feel like something is still missing?

Lee and Alicia work at the store, too (they insist that it's just temporary though). Alicia's here because she's George's pregnant fiancé (that's right! I'm gonna be an uncle!) and Lee's here because he helps with the inventions. Katie's still at Hogwarts.

We left Hogwarts a year ago. I can still remember that day perfectly. It was absolutely wonderful. We left right in front of that Umbridge pig! The look on her face was priceless! It was our last offense against Filch, and even though he witnessed us 'disobeying', he couldn't do anything to punish us. It was glorious. I felt so exhilarated, it felt like my heart would just burst out of my ribcage.

Right before we took off though, I made eye contact with Angelina. She looked proud, proud that George and I actually had the guts to leave. But at the same time, she looked so sad. Her face, her beautiful flawless face, was glistening with tears. I hesitated, I suddenly didn't want to leave. But she gave a small nod, telling me that it would be alright. I smiled at her and mouthed "I love you", and I kicked off.

I spotted Peeves from across the hall. I instructed him to give Umbridge hell. Then I added in a whisper, "Just make sure Angelina doesn't get hurt in the process." He saluted us, much to my surprise. Then we rode off, leaving the castle and my Angel behind.

That felt like eons ago. Angel and I kept in touch. After she left Hogwarts, she got a job offer from America, so she had to move right away. We sent each other letters every week. But recently, the letters became more conversational and not filled with love like when we first started writing to each other.

I was about to light another cigarette when the door flew open.

"There you are! I thought you were in the backroom. Honestly Fred, you should quit that Muggle habit. I hear it's bad for your lungs and that it could kill you. Just don't do it around Alicia," George was pointing at the stick dangling from my mouth.

"What do you want, George? I thought I was on break?" I lit the cigarette anyway.

"You are. There's just someone here to see you." And with that, he retreated back into the store.

Someone's here to see me? Could it be her? I mean, she did say in her letters that she would stop by, she just never said when. But then again, it could be someone else.

I stubbed out my cigarette against the wall and straightened my robes (Why did George pick magenta? It's gross). I ran a hand through my messy hair (I never bothered with brushing it) and followed George into the store.

My eyes focused on my friends gathered around someone. Alicia was laughing and gesturing at her bulging belly. Then I heard her unique laugh. Merlin, it felt like everyone in the room just disappeared.

I rushed forward, pushing Lee and George away. I was grinning like a madman, and she was smiling back. There she was, a goddess in jeans and a tee-shirt. I held my arms out wide and she ran to me, catching me in a bear hug. I held her tight and spun her around, laughing out loud. My first real laugh since forever. I was so happy, I felt like crying.

She kissed my cheek and looked up at me, "Hey there, stranger."

"Hey," I had my hands on her waist, afraid that if I let her go, she'd be gone forever. Merlin, she didn't change a bit. Same wide smile, same bright eyes. She did get rid of the braids though. Now its sleek and straightened. Beautiful. "I didn't think you'd come today!"

"I felt like surprising you. So, how are you, Fred?"

"I'm brilliant! I feel great now that I've seen you! Oh Angel, I missed you so much!" I hugged her again. Then the bell on the front door rang.

I looked up and saw her approaching. Oh no. She walked up to Lee, who was helping a customer reach a package of quills. She seemed to ask him something. No. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Lee pointed at us. Oh **NO**! I was still holding onto Angelina when she made her way towards us. I quickly straightened up and let go of Angel.

"Fred! Hey baby! Are you ready for lunch?" She gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. Oh Merlin, no. I looked at Angelina, she was looking at me weird, confusion in her eyes.

"In a minute, Jenny. Um…" how am I supposed to do this? "Jenny, this is Angelina. She's a… er… a school friend. Angelina, this is Jenny. A… a friend."

They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Jenny then offered her right hand, smiling that brilliant winning smile of hers.

"Pleasure to meet you, Angelina. Can I call you Angie for short?" Angel gingerly shook Jenny's hand.

"Um… I guess... you could..."

"That's great! Hey, Fred and I are about to go to lunch. Would you like to come with us?"

"I really don't think I should…"

"Great! I'll go change the reservations. They only booked a table for two. You would love this restaurant. Hold on, ok?" She smiled, "Just meet me there, Fred. See you in a bit, Angie!" She pivoted on her heel and walked out the front door, waving goodbye to George, who heard the whole conversation.

George looked at me, and sensing that something was going on, took a step forward.

"Who was she?" Angelina asked. She didn't sound mad, more like amused.

George looked at Angel then back at me. Realizing that I could handle this by myself, he made up an excuse about helping Alicia with the Pygmy Puffs. Good boy, George.

"Um, maybe we should go in the backroom for awhile." I gestured towards the back and she nodded.

I made her sit down on the couch, and I offered her tea. She declined, so I fixed myself some. After a long awkward silence, she asked her question again. I almost choked on my drink.

"Well. She's Jenny…"

"I got that. What's she to you?"

"We're… we're dating," I whispered. She looked hurt. But she quickly replaced her frown with a brilliant smile that didn't quite match her eyes.

"Oh. That's great, Fred. She seems… nice. Is she famous? Because she looks famous."

"She is. She is nice. Um, no. Not in the wizarding world. Her father's a Muggle. Some CEO, whatever that is."

"Hm, explains her expensive clothes then. For how long?"

"What?"

"How long have you two been dating?" She started picking at the loose thread on the couch.

"Um… about three months. She was a customer."

"Oh. And you just asked her out?" Angelina was starting to sound irritated now. Not good.

"Well, no. George kind of set us up."

"George! I will beat him into a bloody…"

"Don't blame him though! I shouldn't have gone out with her."

"Well, why did you, then?" She stood up, her fists clenched.

"Because I thought I would never see you again!"

"But we wrote to each other every week. Why didn't you write about her?"

"I didn't want you to know. I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want to see me again."

"That's rubbish, Fred, and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Angel."

She tugged at her shirt. "Let's go. You wouldn't want to keep _Jenny_ waiting."

She pulled back the curtain separating the backroom from the rest of the store aggressively.

Oh Merlin, I'm gonna have to kill George for getting me into this. 'Oh you should date her Fred! She looks nice!' Bullshit.

I took off my robes so I was just wearing jeans and a shirt. I left the room, and scanned the store for Angel. She was with Alicia, who was stroking Angie's back and looking sympathetic.

"You tell her 'bout Jenny, then?" George asked me from behind the register.

"Yup. Obviously, she isn't taking it very well," I stared daggers at the Man Formerly Known as My Twin Brother.

"I can see that."

"I shouldn't have taken your lousy advice! 'Date someone! Get over Angelina! Merlin knows she's probably found some hot American!'" I looked down at my watch, "I have to go meet Jenny now. I'll kill you later."

"Have fun, Freddy! Play nice!" he waved, a big annoying grin pasted on his face.

This will be a very long day.


End file.
